


The Queen's Stone

by ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark! Trini, F/F, Love/Hate, short-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ/pseuds/ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ
Summary: AUKimberly Hart is a princess and she's past the age of marriage, but despite her distaste of the subject, her father keeps seeking suitors. She feels trapped and powerless in a world where men dictate everything. But things are about to change, since there's a powerful warrior conquering every land around them and making it impossible for Kimberly to run away from her duties as a princess.Trini Gomez has the power of 5 stones and a prophecy on her side, but it is all for nothing if she doesn't gather all the warriors with their respective colors together to unleash an unknown power.⚠ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t fair. Not at all. She was a prisoner of a broken system, the system that said that just because she was a woman, she didn’t have a choice. And even if she _was_ the princess, she didn’t have any real power until she was married. Not even then, to be honest, all the power still wouldn’t be _hers__, _but her husband’s _ . _

Maybe she should’ve been born a man, as her father wished and her mother could never do. Or, maybe, if she had a brother her father wouldn’t be so crazy about marrying her off to some stranger outlander. But the only child her mother brought successfully to life was her and after a while and a lot of failed attempts, they stopped trying all together. 

Kimberly Hart was cursed within her blood to be a political play ever since she was born and now, with 17 years old, she was pushing the time limit for a wedding.

God, she hated it. Every single one of her suitors. 

But it was getting harder and harder to make her father stop with all the propositions. Specially now, ever since there was a land from the north expanding territory and conquering everything in sight. They were becoming stronger and alliances were becoming necessary.

That’s just what she needed: to marry for an alliance because she was scared her country would be torn to pieces if she didn’t. 

Kimberly was left alone with her thoughts that afternoon, rage still building from everything that was happening, when the doors to her bedroom opened suddenly, making a loud sound. 

“How DARE you interrupt...” Kim was about to break hell until she looked in the eye of her friend Jason and see agony in there. He was a part of her father’s army, but he worked in the palace instead of the field “What happened?!” 

“They need you in the conference room, it’s kind of urgent” he tried to put on a straight posture, but he was too tense to control anything about his stand. 

“Jason, tell me what’s going on...?” she needed to know what to expect, because she was never called for simple meetings, so it must have been something serious. 

“Our neighbors were attacked...” his eyes fell “they were taken down” Kim was already passing through him in the hope to get there fast and valuate the damage. They were friends to her kingdom, she knew people in there, she visited often and had good talks with _good _people. But Jason stopped her, grabbing her wrists and making her look into his frightened eyes “their leader is here, Kim, they are not attacking, but tension is rising. We need to make peace, because I doubt it we can stand a chance if we get into a fight.” 

Guilt washed over her. Kim surely didn’t think this would happen so soon. When she thought about these tales of war and conquering, she didn’t think they would come for her country or her friends. But here they were and she didn’t have a clue to what she was supposed to do. 

Kim ran through the corridors. If the purpose was to make friendly interaction, she could pull it off, she has been learning to do that since childhood. Be graceful, entertain, string along... she could do it, that was the mantra she repeated in her mind. So she stopped in front of that door, fixed her clothes and hoped she could come out with a peace deal, or at least in such good terms that they overlooked their country. 

“Father, I’m here” she announced herself, observing the new people and trying to find their leader. There was quite a crowd in there, so she walked up to the tall man in a serious look on her face, her father “they called me in a hurry, I was quite worried with all this frenzy.” 

She took advantage to observe the three people standing next to her father, assuming they must be the most important there, sharing her father’s company. There was a tall and muscular guy with asian features right next to her, in the middle there was a short, but fierce woman with a face of not many friends and to her left was a trembling young man, clearly worried about something. 

“Let me introduce you to the commanders who have been conquering many battles and places, my daughter” her father said, trying not to make it clear how much he hated it. He wasn’t that successful, Kim felt she needed to say something graceful to dissolve the acidity of her father’s tone. 

“Yeah... I’ve heard of such grand conquerors. It’s great to finally meet their stunning leader” she put on her best flirty tone and focused her attention to the tall, muscular guy, giving him her hand to greet and deep eyes to try and seduce him. There was nothing wrong with flirting a little to get the job done. 

He lit up at the same time and made an effort to grab her hand, but he never did, the short woman slapped him back. 

“I’m afraid you want to meet _me, _then. I’m Trinity Gomez” she stepped up, taking the hand and bringing it to her lips and watching closely as the princess’ mouth dropped and eyes widen “Didn’t think a woman could do that?” the smugness encouraged her to raise her voice to the other men in the room, she was trying to prove a point: mainly that she held all the power in here “Out! We’re going to have a friendly talk with the nobility.” But her eyes never left Kim’s, so sure she was that all those men were going to get out. 

And it happened, they marched out of there, snapping Kim out of her shock and pumping blood into her brain again. The only people left was the three outlanders, her father, her mother and her. Kim stepped back, realizing she was too close for such formalities. 

“This handsome guy you just flirted with is my second in command, Zack Taylor” he greeted her with a wave of his head and a playful smile “...and this is my second in command when it comes to weapons, Billy Cranston” the man jumped at the mention of his name, looked like he could run off any minute, he didn’t greet anyone, he turned his attention to Trini, distraught “I_ need_ to check the engines, Trini, after battles I always do and you don’t need me here, I guess, you can do it all on your own.” 

Her voice was softer when she replied “Yes, Billy, you can go. Anything you need, I’ll be here, ok?” he rapidly nodded to everyone before running out. 

“Well, no need for acting now. We’re alone, you can say what you want, all the past attacks were out of nowhere, it doesn’t make any sense to come here for a talk” her father was being too aggressive, she couldn’t blame him, king Leonard, from across the frontier was his dear friend and he was still too shaken to act better. 

“Aren’t you going to ask us to sit first? Or are you going to continue being difficult?” the short woman challenged. 

“Oh, please, don’t mind my father, he’s having an off day” Kim interrupted before more bullshit came out of her father’s mouth, couldn’t he keep his act together, just this once? Didn’t he see how this was life or death? He would have his whole life to be angry, but only if he cooperated “Sit down, please, let’s talk. I’m assuming you have something to discuss...?” Wow, great save, Kim – she thought to herself. 

“Thank you, princess Kimberly” Trini accepted the invite, making all of them take seats right after her “let’s get the story straight first” her smile was mischievous, as she just made a joke no one else got it “I’m Trini, the princess of Kwan. You may not recognize me or my people, since we’re too small to even acknowledge, right?” there was fun on her voice, but the tension around her was high “we’re very spiritual people and we had this prophecy about a noble who would find a potent power that would shine good fortune on its people” the short girl observed the faces of the Hart family, tension, curiosity and fear flashed there “that noble was me.” 

“Are you telling me that you built an army on ancient power?” the king scoffed, but she ignored him. 

“We will not be shamed anymore, Mr. Hart, my country suffered too much and was scorned for too long. The only lands that I made bow down to me were the ones who did us wrong in the past. Not even my parents believed me, after all, a daughter, what’s to do with a daughter, right?” 

Kimberly instantly connected to that, her eyes searching for Trini’s. She knew all too well about this prison, she never thought a woman could do that and defy a society made by men, _for_ men. Something fired up her heart, she wanted that, she wanted to lead her people without the need for any man, they were _her _people to lead. But when those icy eyes landed on her, there was anger, not joy or fulfillment whatsoever. That Trini girl in front of her had an agenda and her smug smile grew wider as she starred at Kim, mumbling again: “What’s to do with a daughter?” 

“If you don’t want no harm between us, what are you here for?” the king demanded, making Trini look at him again. 

“The opposite, of course. I want fraternization. A friend in the south” she casually replied, testing the waters for reactions. 

“I don’t follow, what’s the proposition here?” the king said, mildly irritated. 

“You are respected by your neighbors, Mr. Hart, people hear what you have to say. Maybe they would support us more if we had a known face between us...” 

“You want to use me to properly rule all the lands you have conquered?” he punched the table “you are joking.” 

“That’s not at all the reason why I’m here, Mr. Hart, but I thought it would be a nice addition” her voice was seductive, Kim thought, she was playing around something, having fun while her father cracked... 

“Well, do tell us what you are here for, sweetheart, we can’t agree to anything unless you tell us everything” Kim tried to be smooth, but failed miserably. She watched as the Trini girl twitched her mouth when she said sweetheart, and it was duly noted, she didn’t like to be called that. 

_"Sweetheart_” Trini mumbled under her breath, not believing anyone would dare to call her that, not after all the battles she fought. “I’ve been looking for someone. Two someones, actually.” the smug smile came back to her face, shaking off the pit in her core “One of them is right in front of me.” her eyes firmed on Kim created a confusion in the Harts. 

“Why would you be looking for me? I have never traveled north nor ever knew Kwan existed for that matter” princess Hart exclaimed, partly angry because the tone of that girl’s voice made it sound as if she should have known. 

“Please explain yourself, princess Trinity from Kwan” it was the king’s turn to question, fed up with the games she was playing. 

“Right to the point, uh?” she exchanged a look with Zack, who had been silent all along, and he nodded, supporting Trini to just say it already “I want to marry your daughter, King Raphael III, I want her hand.” 

There was a weird feeling creeping in Kim’s stomach as she was once again in shock. Not only this woman led armies into battle, she was proposing to another woman, as if she was a king or a prince. Worst of all, she, too, wanted to strip her from her position. If she knew how desperate a princess felt, why would she force that on another girl? 

“It is an absurd” the king roared “I’m not giving my daughter away to a _woman_! A woman, for Christ’s sake! To end the blood line?!” 

“I’m not sure that’s what’s I’m worried about right now” the sarcasm was there, Kim thought, how could she be so nonchalant about that? That was the main reason nobles got married “besides, I do have my reasons to propose.” 

King Raphael rose up “which are...?” Trini reflected his action. 

“Can’t tell you, but from what I see you have two options: give me your daughter in marriage or start something you can’t handle” she gritted her teeth to make her look more dangerous, but to be honest, what really mattered was the path of destruction she left behind her. The king swallowed back his anger, for the first time seeing an actual threat in there. “So what’s is it gonna be?” 

The king was taken aback, the queen grabbed his hand in support, squeezing it to help him think more clearly. 

“I think we need to discuss it in private, dear” it was the first time the queen spoke and everyone agreed. Trini and Zack headed to the door, leaving the Harts alone. 

Half way past the door, Trini turned to Zack “Well, what do you think?” he took a moment to think about it. 

“Are you sure about this, is she the one to hold the pink stone?” he whispered, making sure no one was listening. 

“Hundred percent, man. Was never wrong before” she whispered back “We’ll get her free, outta here and everything will be fine... Actually, I think...” 

“What’s wrong?” Zack asked, worried. 

“I think the last ranger is here too, if that’s true, we have to find him” she hurried, not sure if what she was feeling was being interfered by the princess’ presence “I think that’s what Billy wanted to check out back then.” 

“At least you get to marry a hot chick, uh?” Zack said dumbfounded, thinking about Kim. Trini elbowed him on the stomach. 

“Hey, that’s _my _princess” she laughed. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room, the discussion was getting fired up. Kim didn’t want to marry. Not to an out lander, not to please political affairs and clearly not to someone who’s been breaking wars all over the continent. 

But what was she willing to sacrifice for this? Her family? Her people? Herself? 

But what really set her off was that her father didn’t care about any of that, he was worried about the fact that she was a woman! About blood lines, respect... 

“Dad, if she was a man, would you have accepted it?” Kim finally asked, her voice weak. 

“If she was a man, Kimberly, do you think I would even question to marry you with the most powerful warrior on this planet?!” his nerves were already pumping up, his voice came out louder than normal and instantly he regretted the way he talked to his daughter. “Kimberly...” 

“No, dad, marry me off, then. If that’s the problem, I don’t mind. I wasn’t supposed to be a daughter, right? I was supposed to be a son, so it’s my fault that I don’t have a choice!” her heart faltered with fear and hurt, she didn’t have a choice, she had to do what was best for her people and as a princess, that was her part in it. 

The king looked as if he was about to say something, but she wouldn’t let him. She would keep her pride and at least pretend she had the last word. 

“Call them in, tell them they bought me. I know I’m just a valuable coin for power anyway” and she turned her back to her parents, so they wouldn’t see she wanted to cry. They didn’t _deserve_ to see it. 

* * *

Zack and Trini took their time to explore the rich castle and observe the people in there, all tensed up by their presence. They were searching for the last piece, only then their team would be complete. 

“Imagine when they know their princess is marrying me?” Trini scoffed, legs marching to impose posture “are they going to go on a witch hunt?” 

“I doubt it, crazy girl” Zack punctuated “but they are not going to like it a bit, you know, right?” she shrugged, she didn’t care. All she knew was that their purpose would reveal itself after the team was assembled. She needed all of them there “are you gonna give her the stone now?” 

“I can’t, I need to know if she’s really the one first” she confessed “I know I said 100%, but you never know”. 

“I know what you want. A piece of dat...” 

“Zaaaack...” she huffed “stop it, for all that matters, I’m a jerk who just wants to marry a pretty girl, I know, but I’m not...’ 

“Oooh, you were! You were drooling all over her, dude!” she gave him a small punch on the arm and she rolled her eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t be a sacrifice marrying the girl, but surely Zack didn’t have to know about it. 

Suddenly a strange feeling took over them, they could feel that someone special was getting closer, they half expected to be princess Kimberly, but it was a blonde man from the enemy army, he cleared his throat before announcing almost theatrically. 

“The King and Queen waits for you in the conference room, they arrived to a decision” 

For a moment, they didn’t know what to do and silence feel, the soldier in front of them awkwardly turned around and kept walking his way, Trini tugged Zack’s shirt alarmed. 

“Follow him, did you feel that?” he affirmed with his head “it could be him. Don’t worry about me, I’ll meet the Harts”. 

Each one followed their way, they were on the edge of something great. 


	2. What You Want

“I would think you finally realized what’s the best option” Trini announced herself, entering the large room and becoming the center of attention. The door was closed behind her and the grin on her face couldn’t be hidden. 

“Yes, just what you wanted. Me” Kim replied bitter “and you’ll never lay a finger on us or our friends.” there was fire behind her eyes, Trini liked it. 

“Uhmm, feisty” she mocked, she could feel the princess’ fists start to tremble. 

“Are you at least going to respect me?” Kim spit it out, worrying her parents. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just...” her mother tried to make peace, but Trini stopped her with her hands and observed Kim a little more, like a prey. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’m going to worship you,_ princesa _” she said mocking seriousness, making Kim shiver at the meaning of those words. 

“You love it, how people get uneasy around you, right? Must lack a lot of self-esteem” she bit back, hoping to destroy that smile from the girl’s face, to no avail, it grew wider. 

“Let’s see how you fight back in bed” Trini couldn’t believe she said that. What a horrible thing to say, she thought. The taller woman was taken aback, maybe reflecting on what that meant. 

“Now, don’t let a peace arrangement turn into threats, ok?” The king finally spoke, something inside him begging him to do something “I don’t think is out of ordinary to expect my daughter to be treated with the best of care, okay? We are not barbarians” 

“I’m sorry I exceeded in my words, King Raphael, Princess Kimberly will be treated like a delicate flower” Trini almost sang that, as soft as she could. But that only had Kim screaming in frustration and running out of the room, they could hear her through the corridors, screaming “A flower?!” and Trini had to hold a laugh inside. 

“The ceremony... must be done as soon as we can. I have other matters to attend to” Trini casually dropped, soon, the true power of the stones would be hers. 

* * *

“You know, Trini, I’m worried about you” Zack said, spread with Trini on the comfort couch from the comfort room it was provided for the Kwan princess. 

“Why’d say that?” She didn’t mind it too much. 

“You know I own it all to you. My mom... without you I wouldn’t... she wouldn’t...” it still wasn’t easy for him to talk about that “But anyway, that means I’ll always be by your side” 

She arched her eyebrow, what was he talking about? Was he defying her? 

“Zack, say what you will say” 

“I don’t agree with what you’re doing. This quest, you’re turning into all those leaders who wronged your country. And soon the stones will be together, all this power, we can’t do it wrong” it was rare these times, where Zack would reflect and say something serious. His eyes bored holes on Trini’s skin, she shivered. 

“We’ll keep it how we planned. I’ll give the princess her freedom in exchange for loyalty and the boy... the boy we’ll figure it out what he wants, there’s plenty of time for that. But when it is all over, this power will be mine, like the prophecy said” Zack sighed at that, despite the resolution on her voice. 

“I think this is bigger than you imagine, I think that in the end, you won’t be able to manage it all.” He was going to reinforce it, but a voice broke his sentence. 

“It’s him! It’s him!” Billy kept saying as he approached Trini and Zack, he seemed distressed. 

“Yeah, bro, the red is here and he is in the princess’ army” Zack replied, not bothering to look up, but his voice a lot softer now. 

“Oh, _ oh _. How would you know that?” Billy asked matter-of-factly “I have just figured it out”. 

“We’ve met him” Trini simply said. 

“And?!” Billy shot back. 

“We’re not focusing on him right now, we’re focusing of the princess, the Pink stone” she said looking straight at Zack as the doors were pushed open, past it went Kim, fuming. 

“Can you get out?” she demanded to both boys, but they didn’t move, they looked at Trini for permission first. She nodded her head. “_ Great _, your minions can obey you like a dog” sarcasm dripping from her mouth. 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Trini smirked, but Kim only resumed when the doors were closed again. 

“It means that you’re spoiled, you think you can do anything you want and you think this won’t catch up to you later” 

“I don’t think you get it, princess, I _can _do anything and I _will _do anything I want” her eyes flashed with anger, there was so much behind them. 

“If you can, why’d you want to marry me? If you can do anything you want, you don’t need my country’s support” 

“I’m not interested in your country. I'm interested in you, I told you already” 

This took Kimberly back, she wasn’t expecting this reply. 

“Me? You don’t know me” she wanted to say more, but nothing made sense. 

“I want to” this was Trini’s opportunity to play her cards, make the girl come to her side “we don’t know each other, but I know what you’ve been through and what they expect you to do” it wasn’t a lie, before she found the stones, she was in the same place, a girl with no choice in life “they wanted to marry me off as soon as possible, my country wasn’t rich or important. Whoever would want to marry me... I’d have to marry” those days were over, but it still made her feel trapped “Just between us, princess, no one should have to suffer through this and you know it”. 

“I... Yes, no one should have to go through this... but...” she was confused, this girl completely changed right in front of her, it was easier to hate the snob conqueror than to sympathize with a scared girl “still... you’re doing it to me!” 

Trini furrowed her brows, she didn’t think about it like that. 

“I’m not... I’m setting you free from this” she argued, uncertain. 

“No! You’re trapping me with you, I still have no choice in the matter, the only difference is that you are a girl. But you and my father are still making the decision for me. You’re no better!” 

Trini opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. No, she was saving that girl, couldn’t she see it?? But, to be honest, right now she couldn’t think about an argument to why Kimberly should be thanking her for this. Trini only knew that she should. 

“You have nothing to say?” Kim teased “I figured, I’m not going to suck up to you just because you think you’re above every one”. 

“You’re right. I’m above you. And right now I’m offering you more than you ever could...” 

“You’re offering nothing to me” Kim fired back, angry “whatever you’re doing, you’re doing it for yourself” 

Trini couldn’t handle with the insolence of this girl, but she had to make it work, if she truly was the holder of the pink stone, there was no team without the princess. 

“What do you want, then? You’re complaining about having no choice...” she took a deep breath “help me understand what you want and I’ll give it to you”. 

“I want to not _need _anyone to give me anything, don’t you understand? I thought you have been through this” but her voice was softer, you could hear she was more open to a conversation right then. And Trini understood what she had to do, indeed she knew what Kim meant and she only overcame these feelings when her Yellow stone made her powerful, faster, stronger than anyone who thought could boss her around. 

“I know what you want” the short girl said simply “You want what I already have: Independence” she searched for the princess’ eyes, she was looking into her soul and she saw a flashing light of desire in there. 

“_How _did you do it?” it was only curiosity in her voice, she had been wondering that ever since she laid eyes on the Kwan princess, how did that girl change her fate? The short girl smiled, she had princess Kimberly hooked. 

“I had help. Help I could give to you, make you as powerful as me” there was a charm in those words, they were enchanting Kim “the only thing I ask of you is that you surrender to me, but only to me.” 

Kim wanted to say something, she jumped forward uncertain. 

“It’s not freedom if I have to surrender to you...” 

“Well, nothing is truly free in this world” Trini smiled, she felt the victory in her bones, the girl was already caught. 

“When are you going to give it to me?” her voice was small this time. 

“We’ll make it official with the wedding first” her grin grew wider and the other girl broke off the spell, as if she just remembered where she was and who she was talking to. 

“It’s not like I have a choice, right?”. 

* * *

As the princess of Kwan demanded things were rushed, they were. Just enough to make it official, just enough to get them ready and announce the union away. She asked Zack and Billy to look into the soldier and it all seemed to be falling into place. 

The only thing she truly hated about today was this god forsaken dress, other than that… it was weird. She'd be marry by the end of the day and she couldn’t deny that she wasn’t a bit angry about it and that’s what was weird. Every time she imagined it when she was a child, she thought she'd be angry and sad. But she had that weird feeling of joy mixed with fear of what’s to come. 

Princess Kimberly wasn’t too fond of her, she knew. But she didn’t care, she didn’t have to love her, Kim had to_ marry _her. Kim was so pretty, so fiery, Trini was more than entertained to face this adventure, it could be a lot of fun. Also, if she was to be brutally honest... that long and adorned dress she wore made her feel important and beautiful, not too bad at all. 

Trini’s contemplation was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

“Come in” she expected it to be Zack or Billy, but standing there was the mysterious blond man that could possibly hold the red stone. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I was sent here because...” he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed to ask “they don’t know if... how... ahm” he chanced a look at the princess, nervous “_who_ is going to stand there while the other walks down the aisle...?” There was a moment of silence where he feared the worst before the princess broke out in a loud laugh, echoing through the room. 

“I guess there isn’t a right way to do this traditionally with two women, uh?” she laughed again “don’t worry, princess Kimberly can walk the aisle. My parents cannot throw any more fits about my behavior anyway” 

“Will your parents be joining us, your majesty?” he asked out of curiosity, before his brain could warn him not to, he saw her face change. 

“No, they will not” she wasn’t eager to talk about her parents, but she wanted to talk with this guy “What’s your name, I’ve seen you around, but I never got your name” 

“Jason, ma’am, Jason Scott. I’m commander of the castle’s security... though that’s just a title my father worked with the king” Trini could hear his voice deflating, there was something worth exploring there. 

“Why is that you said it like that? Don’t you like it, Jason?” she faked not interest. 

“I... it’s not what I wanted, per say. But it is the dream of a lot of boys” 

“And what do _you_ want?” she insisted, he seemed lost for words. 

“I... I want to get out of here, I want to travel and leave it all behind” a new found resolution in his voice, it seemed he hadn’t thought about it before, but it made sense right now, she smiled. 

“Why don’t you?” she wanted to challenge him, once again he didn’t know what to answer. 

“I... don’t... know” 

“You should. You could” she walked around him, each step firm to the ground “come look for me or my commanders after the ceremony, we can appreciate people who want something out of life” 

“Are you taking princess Kimberly with you?” he asked out of nowhere, spiking her curiosity. 

“Of course, I can't just leave her behind, can I?” 

“I guess not...” he was thinking about something, gears burning inside his skull “I want to come too” his eyes attached to hers. 

Well, that was easy, she thought. Was the boy literally offering himself already?

“Princess got your eyes?” she challenged just for fun, his cheeks became red fast. 

“Kim is an old friend of mine, your majesty, I don’t know what I would do without her to set me straight. I would probably have done something to get me kicked out of the army already” there was honesty there, she could feel it. 

“A friend, you say...?” she turned her back to him, Trini didn’t want him to see her face while she asked “did she say anything about the wedding to you?” 

“I don’t think it would be very wise for me to say anything” he was careful, he didn’t want to piss her off. 

“Touché” she smiled and faced him, she wasn't angry at him, although she wouldn't admit it for her life, she wanted to know what the princess thought of her, what she said behind her back. She wondered if the princess thought she was pretty, if she really admired her... those were pretty interesting thoughts that she wondered about. Well, she'd have to see it for herself.

* * *

“There must be a way to get out of this” Kimberly said while her mother finished grooming her dress “after we’re married, when everything is done, I can get out of this, right?” she looked at her reflection on the mirror, any other occasion and she would be on the moon, she looked the most gorgeous she ever been in her life. But it didn’t feel that way, there was a mush of feelings coming for her, eating her insides. Her mother didn’t answer “Mom??” she asked again. 

“Darling, you can’t let that happen. Once you’re married, there’s no such thing as... ‘de-married’. If you separate, you’ll be ruined, don’t you get it?” her voice was soft, but her words hit hard “Also, darling, you’ll have time to fall in love with her and to learn how to live together”. 

“Do you love dad?” it was not a simple question, but Kim wanted her mother to see what she meant. 

“Of course I do, I’m his queen” it felt like a line she rehearsed before. 

“But apart from marriage, do you love him? Do you want to be near him, do you want to kiss him or make him feel better? Do you want him?” desperation sipped through her voice, she knew just as anyone that her mother was shipped here to marry her father. She mended a 50-year grudge between their countries. After all these years together, did she come to love him? 

“Your father was good to me, darling, any sensible man knows that they need a loving relationship with their wives. There’s no such thing as going through life hating life itself”. 

No, that wasn’t an answer. But it spoke volumes. Kim understood, even though she didn’t want to understand. 

A maid walked into the room, she was so nervous to be in the presence of the queen and princess that she didn’t say anything. 

“Are we starting?” the queen asked and the maid nod her head “Come on, darling, let’s get you out there” 

But before they crossed the door and the Queen handed her to her father, she kissed her head and whispered: 

“I wish you make your dreams come true, my daughter. I wish your life gets better and the angels keep you from any harm”. 

Kimberly wasn’t able to answer before her father took her arms and pushed her through the long corridor, but she recognized pain in her mother’s eyes. Her mother knew what this feeling was, she couldn’t escape it herself. 


	3. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I took some inspiration on a scene from The Borgias and how the wedding ceremony/tradition worked there to do this. 
> 
> Also, WARNINGS and RATING changed, as I said it would, so BE CAREFUL and don't read it if it triggers you.

Trini couldn’t deny it: Kimberly was breath taking in that wedding dress, holy shit, she had to hold herself together or she could be having a heart attack. It shouldn’t be allowed. For christ’s sake, it made Trini forget what she usually did with her hands, shifting her posture, not sure how to stand while this beautiful woman walked towards her. She was glad that literally everyone in the room was also looking at Kimberly, this way, they couldn’t see how much it affected her. 

Her hands were trembling when the king handed Kim over, she cursed mentally and hoped the other girl didn’t notice. But she did, a smug smirk appearing in Kim’s face, she thought ‘not so tough, uh? _That’s _what get you trembling?’ 

Trini tried not to be annoyed at what she saw on Kim’s face, she didn’t know that the reason was exactly what the princess had said before: she needed people feeling uneasy around her so she could feel validated. And that smugness in how the princess’ head floated slightly more upright than normal, her smile... made Trini insecure. She hated it. 

The princess of Kwan missed the whole ceremony, tensed up, thoughts a thousand miles per hour, everything in her life went through her head at least once. Her parents, the stones, her friends, her plans... and how this ceremony was tied to everything. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, actually, sometimes she didn’t even know what she was supposed to do. She thought she was doing just fine... but there was something -she couldn’t say what- that was bothering her. Yes, sometimes having choices sucked. 

A gentle touch warned she had to move, rings were being exchanged. It pulled her out of her thoughts, back to that pretty face, god, she hated that face. No... she hated how weird that face made her _feel_. Her stomach was being boiled, she could vomit any time now. 

It only made her feel weak. With all that power, how could she feel so weak? 

Out of the back of her mind she knew there was a party there, important people drinking, talking and dancing. But her eyes always came back to the same girl. She cursed under her breath, looking for Zack. 

“I think I’m going insane, dude” she said before properly reaching her friend “she’s...” she tried to find the words “she’s... infuriating”. 

Zack searched the room with his eyes, a confusing look on his face. 

“Who are you talking about? Princess Kimberly?” her face of ‘obviously’ was his response “but you’ve barely talked to her tonight” he took a breath and “oh!” he laughed as if he suddenly understood “who would have thought your gay ass would fall for the pretty, fiery, determined princess you _had_ to marry?” no need for doubt, his tone was mocking her. 

“I didn’t” she mumbled. 

“Deep down this whole mess that you are buried in, you are a softie, shorty” he smiled, passing an arm around her shoulders, assuring she would buff and roll her eyes. 

“I can literally break this wall behind you, Zack, I’m hardly a _softie _” 

“_Hardly _ _ ... _” he whispered back as a joke “would be me if I had just married that hottie” he signed to Kimberly making small talk on the other side of the room. 

“Dude, come on, gross” 

“Are you scared of tonight?” he changed his voice to a kinder one. 

“Haven’t been thinking about it. But must be totally weird, though” she confessed. 

“Are you going to do it like tradition?” he glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. 

“Yes, I can’t have these idiots thinking and saying this marriage is fake” she mentioned casually, but feeling anger under her skin “believe it or not, reputation is like... 50% of a ruling anything” 

“Gonna be so awkward” he breathed out and finished in something just out of a whisper “...and so hot”. 

“Glad you’re not going to see it” she said annoyed. 

“What? Who else do you trust enough to be there while you do it with the princess?!” 

“Billy” she smiled “if the tradition must be done to confirm the wedding is real, I want someone who is only there to be a witness, not a creeper”. 

“I’m hurt” he exclaimed, but Trini shrugged it away. 

“Mother told me I should be spending more time by your side” a sweet voice came between them, but Kim’s face betrayed her “I don’t see why as I have my whole life to do it” the taller girl faked a smile for a group of people nearby. 

“If you don’t want to be here, you don’t have to. I’m not gonna make you” the short girl replied, mimicking her tone. 

“Well, at least you’re not a complete dick” she forced a smile, preparing to walk away and listening as Zack took the opportunity: 

“No dick here at all”. 

They both knew how the night was going to end. A select group of people would leave the party and follow inside for the appointed bedroom, a witness from princess Kimberly and a witness from princess Trinity. Both of them behind a tall structure, two holes for vision as the princesses consummated the union. It was tradition. To make sure it was legitimized. Something Trini tried not to think about because it was embarrassing, but at this point, necessary. To prove that being a woman married to another woman was legitimate. 

She was scared of the rumors if she didn’t prove it somehow. 

Though, as the time drew closer, the more she wanted to cancel it. She was a wreck of nerves. 

“It’s time” she didn’t see the king approaching, but she shared his agitated state while mumbling “we’re leaving”. 

She observed the group walking, the king, the princess, a few guards, some nobles she didn’t make the effort to remember, Billy right by her side... No one said a word. 

Just before entering the room she wondered who would come in. Her side was an easy guess, Billy was the only one there, but Kimberly’s... she wasn’t sure. 

Such a surprise to see King Raphael take the step forward, Trini couldn’t hide her expression. This made things more awkward, thank god there was going to be a wall between them. 

“I’m not sure what I need to see to confirm this is lawful, but it is my duty to make sure you can’t ditch my daughter when you no longer see the advantage” the king cut the silence. It could be done, if there wasn’t proof the union had been consummated, they could ask for divorce and claim they were never intimate. Sometimes nobles did that, if weddings lost their prestige or were no longer profitable. Although, for women, it was never any good and it came at the cost of their reputation. 

“Well, but in old tradition terms, you’d need to see...” Billy tried to explain, blind to the social cue of the moment, before Trini elbowed him into silence again. 

“He knows what to look for, Billy, don’t worry about it, ok?” she didn’t need Billy to make this weirder, but she was glad to have chosen the boy instead of Zack, she thought as the king and her friend made their way to the back, behind the wall “You ready?” she asked Kimberly, who was paralyzed just before the doorway. 

“Not really” was her only response, although she started to make her way too. 

Trini stared at the wall, staring at it as if it was a person that she wanted to threaten. She placed Kimberly on the bed carefully and her hand made the way to her underwear, pulling it down. 

“There’s no need to traumatize this by taking all your clothes off, ok?” she whispered to Kim, highly aware of how echo-y the room was “nobody needs to see... arhm... your body” she felt the heat on her cheeks as her hands drew reassuring circles on the other girl’s thighs, the taller woman nodded slowly. 

The first thing Trini noticed when her hand made its way up was that Kim was completely dry. Of course, who wouldn’t be? She was scared and on display. But then Trini realized she was touching Kim, _right there_, and her legs numbed at the same time, nervous to do this. The third thing she noticed was Kim’s heart beats, they were hard to miss, loud and fast, crashing in her ears. 

“Hey, just... relax, I’m not going to hurt you, ok?” she whispered again “I’m going to help you. Here” she circled her again, touch light as feather as she kissed her face to make her calm down. She lowered the kisses until she met her neck, soft skin, great perfume, Trini inhaled deeper into the creek of Kim’s neck. The movements continuing down her legs and the short girl couldn’t deny, it was hot to touch the princess like that, her own heart beat picking up. 

“Do it” Kim commanded in a small voice. 

“Are you sure?” Trini asked back, fearing doing something wrong, she wasn’t wet enough, not yet. 

She didn’t have an answer, Kim grasped the hand that was between her legs and, in a fast move, guided it in, arching her back as it entered her. 

“Kim!” Trini wanted to shout at the princess, but she knew she couldn’t as this warning whisper was enough. She felt disgusted. 

She could hear the sharp breaths the other princess made, she couldn’t decipher what was going on on her mind and, this time, _Trini_ was the one paralyzed. 

“If you’re good enough to win battles, can you at least do your fucking part and move your fucking fingers?” Kim challenged angry and breathless at an unresponsive Trini, she clearly decided she wanted it to just be over. This made the Kwan princess move. 

“For fuck’s sake, I wanted you to be ready,_ princesa _. But if that’s how you want it to be...” she replied finally making her finger disappear inside Kim as she grunted. In and out between sharp and hoarse breaths. 

Trini felt the sweat droplets form on her forehead, the sensation of Kim’s walls clenched around her was amazing, she delighted in this feeling, she decided it was definitely a major turn on. But too soon was the acute sound Kim made, stopping her movements and looking at her, expecting her to get off the top. She did, unwillingly, too much, too fast. Trini wasn’t even sure of what had just happened, Trini was sure the other faked it just to end it already. 

They heard motion behind the wall, probably their witnesses getting out, assuming it was over. Princess Kimberly jumped up, determined as she yelled firmly: 

“It’s not over yet, I say”. 

Quickly, she threw herself on top of Trini, who looked shocked back at her, and trapped her there, shoving a hand down the princess’ dress. 

“I didn’t get to do it to you” she said dangerously low. 

“What...” the short girl was cut by Kim’s hand down there, making the Kwan princess ashamed by the fact that the little interaction from before was enough to get her wet and now Kimberly knew it “...do you think you’re doing?” the last part was said in a pained voice. 

“I’m not just gonna lay here while you pretend you are the man that gets to finger me and that’s enough for those clowns to determine it’s _done_” Trini could send her flying off her with incredible ease, the girl was so light and Trini was so strong it wouldn’t be a problem. But she was also glued to that bed as long as Kim was touching her center, unable to do anything “it should be the same for you as it is for me, don't you think?”. 

She punctuated by entering Trini. It was easy, the short girl was so wet for her that it only made her moan, embarrassingly louder than she expected. 

“Fuck, _that’s _your weakness?” Kim mocked “You killed a thousand men, yet you howl for _me_?” the taller woman couldn’t deny it, how this thought was extremely entertaining, she kept the pacing, adoring the sounds escaping the other girl’s lips, Trini was unable to form another sentence, sounds beyond moans and shouts weren’t possible. So she moaned, trying to control it, she didn't want any one to hear her in such a state of agony. It was sloppy and angry, but it hit just right that it had Trini whining.

No surprise, the girl didn’t last long before a loud, lengthy cry came out of her mouth, Kim smirked above her. 

“You may not have it, but I still got you right by the balls, princess Trini”. Indeed, she found a new weapon against the other girl, she focused on the two observers behind the wall, even though she couldn't see them “You can leave now, the wedding was legitimized_ by both _”. 

The sound of doors being opened and shut echoed around the room. Kim, still a smug smile on her face, was about to get up when strong arms threw her back to the mattress. 

“You think that after that I’m going to let you go? You’re not going anywhere” Trini hissed, recovered from minutes ago “now they’re not in here, I have you all for myself. And you’re not escaping with fake orgasms this time.” 

Kimberly was surprised, she knew the tiny girl was strong... not that she was _that_ strong. It was almost inhuman. 

“I’m sorry if I didn’t want my father to see me having _sex_” she was angry, but also out of breath, this was too much for one day. 

Trini captured her lips, kissing her deeply and sincerely for the first time. Who would have thought it would happen _after_ they had sex? But, damn, it wasn’t sex by Trini’s book, it was awkward and not her best by far (and it also didn't last near long enough). But the taste of those soft lips on hers were heaven. 

She massaged the lower lip before grasping with her teeth, a moan escaping hers, that was it, she figured: _Kim_ was her major turn on. She wanted Kim’s lips to open for her, but at the same time she was already breathless, she surfaced for air. 

“_Mami_, you’re like a piece of candy” it came out before Trini really thought about it, but she wasn’t ashamed “I could definitely eat you up”. 

When her lips encountered Kim again, they connected to the soft skin of her neck, sucking on it lightly. She felt Kim let a heavy breath out and bit on the spot hard, making the other gasp. 

“You told me you were going to make me as powerful as you...” the taller girl whispered, continuing when she heard the other hum against her skin “how is that going to happen?”. 

Trini stopped her moves to look at the other girl’s face, annoyed and exasperated “Do you really want to talk about _that_ right now?” 

Kim shrugged “I’m just making sure you won’t forget. I’m yours as long as you do what you promised”. 

“I’m a woman of word, princess Kimberly” she replied boringly “you don’t have to worry about it” Kim searched for her eyes, looking for honesty, and held it. There was fire behind Trini’s eyes, she was burning up for Kim and she couldn’t hide it. 

Kim wasn’t sure of what she was supposed to feel. She was turned on, for sure, but this woman came to her land making demands, hurting her neighbors, making veiled threats and, in resume, was the absolute worst. On the other hand, she made promises, she shared her deep fears and understood them, understood _her_, promised to make it alright when it all seemed damned, made Kim see the scared girl behind the arrogant noble. So the taller girl didn’t know how to respond. It felt terrible to be _expected_ to perform sexual interactions with her, but there was something more, she liked how she made this cocky princess _whine _ just by touch, it light something inside her to have this kind of power over the other girl. But she still wasn't sure about it.

“I don’t...” Kim mumbled, weak “I don’t want to...” _have sex_. She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud, she was taught as a queen she couldn’t deny sex to her partner. And though she knew it was bullshit, she still couldn’t use her voice. So she was expecting the other girl to simply take it, take _her_. She closed her eyes and waited for it. 

It never came. Just a hard and deep breath, as air was being sucked out of Trini and blew on her skin. 

“It’s fine” Trini breathed out heavily, just out of air “if you’re not ready, I’m... I’m fine” she threw her body out of the top and to the side, sinking in the bed and trying to regain the pacing of her breathing “you know, _princesa_, you’re driving me mad” she got up, trying to extinguish the fire on her body. 

“You’re not going to...?” Kim wasn’t sure if she should ask or just take the win. 

“No, it’s ok, princess. I understand, tonight has been tough enough...” Trini wasn’t looking at her, she was working on taking the complicated dress off “I’m sorry about it, you know, I truly am. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” 

Silence fell, Kim was surprised, but glad. Slowly, she moved the other way to also take her dress off and let this day end. 

When their eyes met again, they took time to examine each other, it was mesmerizing how that sight made them feel. They were both stripped down to their underwear, bodies more exposed than they ever been to one another. Kimberly observing how the muscles on the other girl couldn’t harden the soft and curvy shape of the body, so much hidden under baggy and ill fitted clothes. Trini, on the other hand, had her legs shaking, she knew from an early age she appreciated the woman figure, she always had crushes on her girl friends and she fell in love with a few other girls too. So Kim’s petite figure was wrecking for her, if she had been able to tune off the desire from before, she sure was starting to burn up again. And they had to share a bed. 

“You’re stunning, princess” Trini broke the silence, shifting into the bed again and waiting for the death she knew was coming was she felt the other woman taking a place beside her. Trini moved to face outside, giving Kim her back and avoiding eye contact. But after a minute she felt arms around her. 

“You’re beautiful too, princess Trini” her voice was low and sultry “I don’t think you know it, but you’re good too. I know this could have gone way worse for me, but you didn't push me”. 

The short woman relished on the warmth the other body involved her in, it was good to be held. She couldn’t tell when was the last time she was. This feeling nursing her to sleep until everything was black and that day was left behind. 

Trini was a conflicted mess of morals and desires. But she thought she was doing fine, at least for now.


End file.
